


Off-Roading

by FireFlySlick



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth Has a Truck AU, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Useless Lesbians, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlySlick/pseuds/FireFlySlick
Summary: After a long drive away from roads, and away from people. Byleth and Edelgard take a moment to admire the beauty of nature around them, and from there, allow the night to take them wherever it pleases.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Off-Roading

Edelgard was far from comfortable off-roading in Byleth's old red pick-up truck. The ride through the grassland rocked and bumped more than even the potholes that plagued the country roads could dream of. Yet, somehow, this was the most at home she had ever felt.

There was just something about the presence of the woman driving the old truck that allowed her to feel safe.

She hadn’t realized that whilst lost in her thoughts, she had accidentally been staring at the other woman; once Byleth noticed, she averted her gaze, her cheeks reddening as she looked out to the fields of green that went on for miles around.

“Something the matter, love?” Byleth peers an eye over to the white-haired girl in her passenger seat. After a moment of looking over to Edelgard, she looks back onto the path she made for herself.

“Nothing,” she stammers out quickly. Edelgard winces at herself, as realization hits her as sharp as a slap to the face.

Byleth doesn’t say anything in response. She only takes one hands off the wheel and reaches over to plant it on her girlfriend’s hand. She gives the hand a tight squeeze as if to reassure Edelgard.

A slight smile breaks its way out of Edelgard’s mask. She returns the gesture, taking Byleth’s hand in her’s, and squeezing it back, just a little harder than her girlfriend did.

“If you want to talk about it, go right ahead; however, if not,” Byleth brings the truck to a stop at a flat field of grass and the occasional bit of flora, “I think our journey to no-where has reached its destination.”

Silently, Edelgard thanks the gods that the roller-coaster of an off-roading drive was over.

As she takes off her seatbelt, Edelgard sighs and rests back on the seat, “I don’t know, I guess I was just thinking of home.”

By the time Edelgard had spoken, Byleth was already out of her seatbelt, with the door half open. She stops short of getting out of the truck, “Oh?”

Edelgard nods and averts her gaze again.

“I see, are you thinking of going back?” Byleth frowns, tilting her head while she looks at her love. A soft worry begins to build up inside of her.

“Oh, heavens no, I don’t think I could go back even if I wanted to at this rate,” Edelgard laughs at herself, shortly and under her breath. For just a split second she wonders what she got herself into; before she looks over to Byleth once more, and the thoughts fly away as quickly as they came.

The worry that had begun to build up within Byleth dies down as well. She smirks at Edelgard, “Well, good, I didn’t bring you all the way out here just to take you right back. Gods, and you call me a tease,” Byleth lets out a hearty laugh.

Edelgard rolls her eyes, attempting to hide the smile that threatened to turn into laughter. Almost as an excuse to hide her expression from her girlfriend, she turns to exit the vehicle, and closes the door with a little bit of force before looking out at the wilderness around her.

For just a moment, she forgets the joke about how much Byleth seems to love to show off her “assets,” as she looks out around her.

The land around her was largely untouched by people. Trees peppered the distance, but it was largely absent of any sizable plants or other flora. Instead, the lush grass of the fields before her were speckled with tiny trickles of colour. Yellows, oranges, and whites lit up the around her in the form of flowers. She could even spot a couple flowers which were crimson, though, they were a touch rarer amongst the vegetation.

All of the colours, though muted by the early night’s sky, stood out to Edelgard. All thoughts of teasing and joking around with her girlfriend were put aside as she leans back against Byleth’s truck, and just takes in the view for a moment longer.

“It’s something, isn’t it?” Byleth softly speaks once she’s next to her girlfriend.

Edelgard hears Byleth to her right, as she softly leans against her. Byleth wraps an arm around her and holds her close. For just a few moments, they stand there and take the view in. Byleth lets out a little sigh, as she relaxes a little further, leaning just a touch further into Edelgard.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been here,” Byleth says, thinking back to all the times she had visited this point before. She couldn’t remember how often. All she really knew is that it was a constant spot in her life through her childhood.

She thought back to the last time she had been here. It was just another normal camping trip; and the final one her father would ever get to take her on.

“My father used to take me here when I was a kid.”

A twinge of guilt plucks at Edelgard’s heart strings. She winces her eyes shut, and she pulls Byleth in for a tight embrace. Eventually, she lets up, and rests her head against her love’s chest as she looks out to the nature before her again.

“I’m kind of shocked you want to bring me to someplace so sacred to you...”

Byleth pulls her hand to pinch Edelgard’s chin between her forefinger and thumb, and she pulls her view towards her face. Immediately, Edelgard’s cheek falls into a light shade of red, and she’s caught slightly off guard as Byleth pulls her in for a quick kiss.

As Byleth withdraws from the kiss, she hugs her girlfriend closely, “Every time I would come here, I'd just have to stop and take it all in again... It just reminds me to slow down sometimes, you know?” She chuckles to herself, “Who do you think that reminded me of?”

Edelgard lets out a soft laugh through her nose, and rolls her eyes again at her girlfriend, but, as she thinks the words over, they really start to stick in her head.

She lets out a huff of air as the realization of just how right her girlfriend was hits her.

“So even after you’re done teaching, you brought me out here to teach me a lesson?” Edelgard’s brow falls straight despite the corner of her mouth turning up as she speaks.

Byleth laughs, “Guilty as charged, love.”

With that, Byleth pulls away from the embrace, and begins walking towards the back of the truck. She stops and opened the rear door, reaching in for a just a moment to grab a bag of clothes and other items. After the bag was securely on her shoulder, she walks to the tailgate of the pick-up.

Edelgard follows her, and once prepared. They make easy work of lowering the truck’s hatch, and then rolling up the bed cover to reveal the somehow still neatly tidied away full-size bed.

Byleth was the first to hop up onto the hatch of the truck, and once her balance was obtained, she reaches down to help Edelgard.

She graciously accepts the helping hand and falls down onto the bed below her. As she relaxes, she barely notices Byleth lay down next to her, as her eyes look up at the night sky above.

With not a singular cloud for miles, the stars in the night were like diamonds; clear and shining like nothing else in the world could.

Although, as she lay there in the bed, the heat of the crisp Summer night begins to set in.

It was nothing hellish as the later Summer days would bring, but it was most definitely noticeable. Edelgard felt just a bit hot, but a shyness kept her from shedding any of her clothing.

As those thoughts crossed her mind, she already knew exactly what her girlfriend would be wearing at this very moment.

Byleth was already laying down with no pants, and no shirt on her body. The only thing that was left on her was a dark grey set of underwear. She looked much more relaxed like this, with the lack of clothes just feeling absolutely liberating to her.

“Right on the money,” Edelgard thought to herself.

A rather twisted part of her envied her girlfriend’s confidence. She was willing to bare it all for the world and couldn’t give a damn what the world thought of her in return.

“You really have no shame, do you?” Edelgard inquires.

“Hm? Oh,” Byleth laughs as she realizes her girlfriend speaks of her current state of dress, “Why should I? There’s no one around for miles.”

If nothing else, she had a point, and as such Edelgard had no retort.

“Would you like for me to put my clothes back on?” Byleth raises an eyebrow at Edelgard, a seductive smirk being the cherry on top of it all.

“No no! It’s... fine by me,” Edelgard says slowly, not caring to let her eyes wander down to her girlfriend’s thighs.

She had never really felt jealous of another woman’s body before, at least until she met Byleth. Her thighs were somehow both pillow-y and toned, and Edelgard had absolutely fallen in love with them when she first saw them.

That being said, she was definitely okay with settling for being the one to get to lay on them.

“Hmm...” Byleth ponders to herself, a mischievous smirk taking over her face as she turns to Edelgard once more, “’tis a shame, really. I was thinking of taking this pesky bra off. Maybe even my panties, since there’s no really point in just keeping them on... But, if I should grow some shame for myself, then I guess I should just keep them on.”

Edelgard falls completely silent at that. The glare she laid onto Byleth should have burned holes into her skull, “And you called me a tease earlier?”

Byleth cackles to herself, “Yes, yes I did. How about this...”

Edelgard’s ears perk up, despite a little fear inside of her, she quite enjoyed her girlfriend’s occasional perverted mind.

“Since it’s so warm... Maybe if you lose some clothes, I’ll lose the rest of mine.”

Edelgard’s cheeks had darkened to the shade of a rose, as the idea of being naked out in the open took her mind over. It was simultaneously the scariest thing that could get into her head, but also somehow, at that moment, the most arousing.

For a moment, she actively considers it. She sits up and looks around.

Byleth was right, there was not a soul for miles.

She bites her lower lip as she looks to Byleth, “You owe me so hard.”

Her girlfriend giggles to herself as she sits back and watches Edelgard shyly begin to strip down.

She falters for just a moment longer, before she hooks her shirt in her hand and pulls it off over her head. The dry Summer air tickles her skin, and the feeling is way more relaxing then Edelgard expected it to be.

Edelgard sets her shirt on top of the bag in the corner, and looks to Byleth, who was just sitting there, absolutely dumbfounded once again by just how cute her girlfriend was. Edelgard blushes even harder as she sees her girlfriend staring at her. She had been getting better about this sort of thing ever since her and Byleth had started dating, and nothing would be the same as the first time they had sex.

The first time, Byleth almost wanted to stop part-way through going down on the silver-haired girl just because of how paralyzed she seemed to be.

In the end, however, Byleth pushed through, and was more than happy to stop short of orgasm for herself if it meant making sure her girlfriend was comfortable. Ever since then, it had never been that bad, Edelgard had even been willing to try some raunchier things, present events included.

After a moment of steeling her nerves, Edelgard reaches down, and pulls her shorts down her legs, slowly picking up speed as the clothing gets further down her legs. She slides the shorts off of one foot and kicks them aside with her shirt.

As she looks down to her newly exposed body, she peeks at her simple white bra and panties, and her arms shoot to cover them.

Byleth was slightly annoyed to see Edelgard cover herself. She found Edelgard to be so cute. Her body was petite, but still toned thanks to her workout regime. Her stomach was slender, with the chisel of muscle beginning to work its way out. Her hips were much more skinnier than Byleth’s, but her thighs were still an absolute joy for Byleth.

Then, Byleth spies Edelgard’s small breasts. Something about how firm and tiny they were just drawing Byleth to them every time. A twisted part of her was even planning at this very moment for how to get Edelgard’s hands out of the way so she could see them again.

However, for the moment, she pushes the perverted thoughts aside, and slides in closer to help get her girlfriend a touch more comfortable.

Edelgard, whose eyes were clenched shut as embarrassment takes over her, didn’t notice as Byleth came closer to her.

“Edelgard?” Byleth whispers to her.

Slowly, Edelgard’s eyes peak open, and she sees Byleth, mere inches from her face. As Byleth sees that Edelgard was aware of her presence, she inches closer, and their lips meet.

A certain lust had begun to take over that kiss, and although the kiss didn’t last particularly long, the emotion that carried it could last them forever.

Byleth is the first to pull away, “Hm, I do believe we made a deal though.”

For just a second, Edelgard’s embarrassment had made her completely forget what Byleth was talking about. At least, she forgot up until Byleth reached for the latch on back of her bra. In a swift motion, the bra is loose, and with a certain fluidity of someone who had done this exact thing far too many times, the bra joined the ever-growing pile of clothes next to them.

Edelgard’s eyes had locked themselves on Byleth’s sizable tits. Her eyes only moved when Byleth herself moved, picking up her hips to hook two fingers around the waistline of her panties, and then sliding the last piece of clothing on her down her legs.

Staring was not often something Edelgard took part in. She was raised knowing that it was rude to do so. But manners be damned; how could she not stare when a woman as well-endowed as Byleth was just sitting, completely naked, right in front of her.

Byleth chuckles to herself as she sees her girlfriend become completely infatuated with her.

As the realization hits, she decides to have a bit of fun.

She spreads her legs out, leaving nothing to the imagination for Edelgard, and stretches pushing her chest out a bit, shoving her large tits closer to Edelgard.

Subconsciously, Edelgard starts to reach an arm out, hoping to touch Byleth.

“Ah ah ah!” Byleth exclaims, startling her girlfriend, “When did I say you could touch me?”

Edelgard stammers, her entire face becoming the colour of a tomato. She attempts to speak, but the only thing that comes out of her mouth are a jumbled mess of incoherent babbles.

Byleth breaks out into loud laughter. She leans in to kiss Edelgard once again, who very shyly accepts the kiss, still attempting to recover from the scare.

Byleth pulls away, and leans up to whisper in Edelgard’s ear, “Sorry, love,” she cackles, an innocence returning to her voice, “But maybe if you lose these,” She flicks her girlfriend’s bra against her skin, and drives her thumb underneath the waistband of Edelgard’s panties, “I’ll let you touch me as much as you want.”

Shyly, Edelgard huffs, and leans away from Byleth.

A twinge of worry hits Byleth, and she pulls away, “Too far?”

The corner of Edelgard’s mouth turns up as she starts to reach from the strap of her bra, located on the front the undergarment.

“N-no,” Edelgard says as she fiddles with the clasp, “but you are absolutely relentless.” With that, she pulls her other hand up to undo the clasp. Through ever-so-slightly shaky hands, she manages to take her bra off, setting it aside with the rest of her clothes.

Byleth peers down to gaze at her girlfriend’s supple breasts. She bites her lower lip as she reaches her hands out to fondle her girlfriend.

She can’t help the smile on her face once both of her hands are wrapped around Edelgard’s tits. How could she? She loved Edelgard’s breasts; a fact Edelgard was rather painfully aware of. They were tight and petite just like the rest of her.

Byleth runs her thumb over Edelgard’s nipples, she shifted the pair of breasts all over her girlfriend’s chest, which managed to elicit a soft moan out of Edelgard.

Byleth cackles under her breath. There was nothing like hearing Edelgard moan. No song nor instrument could bring such a joy to Byleth’s ears. Inside of her, a desire builds up, and she wants nothing more than to bring pleasure to Edelgard. But as she wanted to do that, she knew she needed to take her time; and besides, those panties were definitely going to get in the way.

“Enjoying yourself?” Byleth lowers her voice as she whispers into Edelgard’s ear. Her warm breath tickling her and making her hairs stand on end.

“Mmhmm,” Edelgard shyly nods. She stops for a moment to think, and finally she gives Byleth a light shove back, and she reluctantly lowers her hands down to her panties. She takes in a deep breath, lets it out, imagining her embarrassment fading away as the breath leaves her lungs.

Once prepared, she slips her fingers in-between the waistband of her panties, and her skin. She leans back and lays on her back as she pulls the underwear down her legs. Once at her feet, she lets them fall onto the bed, not being particular to add any flair.

Even as much as Edelgard was not one for giving Byleth a show as she stripped down. Byleth would readily admit she was just happy to see Edelgard naked.

“Woo!” Byleth throws her hands up in the air.

Edelgard rolls her eyes, and wonders if it was even possible for her cheeks to get anymore rosy. Based on how her embarrassment probably couldn’t get any worse, she doubted it. Thinking about it, however, it was actually managing to die down, as Byleth’s presence helped her feel like this was somehow normal.

That being said, being naked in the middle of nowhere in the back of a pickup truck was probably as far from normal as she could get at that moment in time.

“If you’re done mocking me,” Edelgard shoots back, a playful grin starting to emerge, “I do believe we had a deal?”

Byleth laughs, “I’m glad to see you’re learning how to tease me back,” she says with a wink, “but, yes, I do believe we did,” as she finishes speaking Byleth arches her back, presenting her breasts to Edelgard like a prize.

And oh, what a prize they were.

It takes Edelgard a moment for her mind to catch up with the events unfolding before her. Once her mind does, her body begins to act.

Her hand moves almost entirely on its own. First, her left hand reaches up and takes Byleth’s left breast in its grasp. The soft give resists only slightly, and before even five seconds had passed, she was squeezing and shifting it every way she could.

She leans her head forward, her body moving along with her until her face was level with Byleth’s tits. Her eyes peak up to Byleth. Byleth was at ease, simply peering down to the cute girl that was her love. A soft smile put Edelgard at ease as she inches closer and takes Byleth’s nipple into her mouth.

Edelgard sucks on the nub as she plays with the other breast. Something about this action was so incredibly relaxing to her. She had hoped it was equally so to Byleth, but she was a little too shy to ask.

Relaxed as she was, Edelgard knew that Byleth would want more than this; and as such, she creeps her one free hand between Byleth’s legs. Once close enough, she presses two of her fingers against the lips of Byleth’s pussy.

The action caught Byleth almost entirely by surprise, she nearly jumps, but manages to keep herself still, as to not disturb her girlfriend.

Edelgard prods at Byleth’s nipple with her tongue before sucking hard on it, eventually pulling her head back and releasing it, letting her breast bounce back before returning and taking her girlfriend’s tit in her mouth again.

Byleth feels her girlfriend’s fingers slowly penetrate her. She lets out a soft, “Mmm,” as her eyes roll to the back of her head. Part of Byleth was fairly convinced that Edelgard had been practicing. The movements of her fingers were much more controlled than they had been in the past. She could feel the pads of Edelgard’s fingers being pressed against the roof of her pussy; and the way she parted her fingers before pulling them out and then re-entering was absolutely electric.

Edelgard keeps suckling on her girlfriend’s nipple as she works her fingers inside and out of Byleth. She begins to work towards a repeating pattern.

It was still awkward at first. As much control as Edelgard had gained, her movements were still rather unrefined.

She would be lying if she said she wasn’t more self-conscious than ever like this. Byleth had made her feel so good in the past. Her first orgasm was all thanks to her lover. Edelgard wanted to bring that same pleasure to Byleth, no matter how long it took her.

This determination that runs through her head, gives her an idea.

“H-hey, c-could you lay down?” Edelgard pulls away from her girlfriend’s chest, and peers up towards her.

Part of Byleth wants to tease her a bit, but she manages to push the desire aside, and she says, “Of course,” as she lays down on the bed.

She must have known exactly what Edelgard wanted to do, (how could she not?) for she had spread her legs the second she was situated and comfortable.

Edelgard was rather thankful for her love’s insight, she genuinely didn’t really know how to ask for the action in a way that wasn’t hellishly shy. A small smile creeps on her face as she looks at the sight before her.

Byleth’s body was never anything but gorgeous to her. Even if Edelgard had seen this sight a handful of times, it always managed to catch her by surprise, and it had not failed to force her to take a moment to just admire Byleth. She re-orientates herself, lying on her stomach as she inches her face closer to Byleth’s heat.

The first lap of Edelgard’s tongue against her girlfriend’s heat gave both women a sense of elation. For Edelgard it was the taste of her girlfriend’s dripping pussy. The taste was rich, and slightly bitter, but it blended into something that kept Edelgard licking, hoping for more of the taste.

The elation for Byleth however, was the simple warmth brought upon by her girlfriend’s tongue.

Whilst the only thing Edelgard truly had going for her in this respect was enthusiasm, she was going to do everything she could to make sure this wouldn’t keep her from her goal.

She flicks her tongue against her girlfriend’s pussy on repeat, hovering around the same area, focusing on Byleth’s clit. Next, Edelgard brought a finger up to her love’s opening. To start, she only slips her middle finger in, and draws the digit in and out of her girlfriend on a slight rhythm.

Byleth was never particularly loud during such acts, but her moans did bleed through, and her lover heard them from below, which encouraged her vigorously.

Byleth allows herself to relax, leaning her head back. She reaches a hand down to Edelgard’s head. Her fingers intertwine with her lover’s hair, and they subtly guide Edelgard in the right direction.

She pushes her girlfriend’s head ever-so slightly to the left, so her tongue is lapping at her clit more directly.

This manages to bring out a louder moan from Byleth.

Edelgard’s lips curl up as the sound hits her ears. As her lips curl, a switch flips inside of her. Whilst it doesn’t make her particularly better at her actions, she suddenly gains a hell of a lot more confidence.

As such, she digs in deeper. Pushing her face a little harder against Byleth’s groin, her tongue applying more force against her girlfriend’s clit, and speeding up the rhythm of her fingers.

Edelgard was beginning to lose herself in the actions. The taste of Byleth’s pussy was intoxicating, and the scent just drew her in further. The inside of Byleth’s heat was warm, wet, and strangely inviting. The feeling of her fingers inside the ridged walls of her lover’s pussy made Edelgard absolutely drunk with lust.

Her previous fears of doing something like this in the open had completely disappeared. Part of her had forgotten where she was, and that was completely fine by her.

Byleth felt largely the same. She couldn’t be bothered by her location. With a beautiful girl between her legs, why in the hell should she care anyway?

Before they knew it, Edelgard had been at this for nearly twelve minutes before the electric warmth that was building inside of Byleth’s core was beginning to burst. The orgasm had definitely taken its time in arriving, but once it was there, Byleth had completely forgotten about the wait.

While the pleasure that was constantly assaulting her via Edelgard’s tongue and fingers felt beyond wonderful, the orgasm blew it out of the water.

It hit her with the force of a freight train, as sexual ecstasy sparked throughout her entire body. As the energy takes over her, her back arches, and her thighs involuntarily squeeze around her girlfriend’s head.

For a second, it startles Edelgard, as the unexpected force also brought her somehow even closer to her girlfriend’s heat.

However, she quickly takes advantage of the situation. Instead of easing up, lulling her tongue back into her mouth and pulling her fingers completely out of her girlfriend; and allowing her girlfriend to ride her orgasm to completion in peace, she leans in further.

Her tongue pushed into overdrive. Flicking at and circling around her girlfriend’s clit at a speed she barely thought she could pull off.

In response, without even realizing it, the hand that rested intertwined in her girlfriend’s hair had started to grasp and pull on the silver strands of hair.

The pain nearly slows Edelgard down, but after just a second of the feeling, she manages to fully ignore it, and focus on the task at hand. She’s at it for nearly a minute until Byleth begins to loosen up. After the full minute had passed, and Byleth had released her hair, Edelgard pulls away, leaving a single kiss on her girlfriend’s slit for good measure.

After the kiss, she crawls up and catches Byleth in a kiss.

The kiss is tinged with the taste of Byleth’s sex. Part of Byleth is slightly weary of her own taste; but once she savours it with the mix of her girlfriend’s tongue and lips, she begins to adore it.

Neither woman is in a hurry to part from the kiss, only doing so for less than a second at a time for micro-breaths before going back in for more.

After another moment, Edelgard finally separates to properly catch her breath. She had always forgotten how tiring doing something like that was until right after it was finished. A light ache starts to nibble at her, focusing mostly on her lips, fingers, and especially her tongue.

But all that being said, the ache could never last as long as the glow that pleasuring her love like that would bring.

Meanwhile, Byleth was still bathing in the afterglow of orgasm. The tension in all of her muscles loosened completely. A perfect relaxation took over her nerves.

It takes a moment for them both fully catch their breathes, Byleth especially so. Edelgard was up much quicker than her lover, partially for her stamina, and mostly for the fact that she still desired a favour in return.

Both women’s eyes catch each other, and they become lost in them. The feeling was similar to how lost they were in the nature around them however many minutes ago. Byleth’s eyes always reminded Edelgard of the sky. Not the sky above them, speckled with stars and the bright moon that was her only light for seeing her love; but instead a clear Summer sky, clear and limitless with a strange beauty.

At first, Edelgard almost wants to curl up close to Byleth, and let the two of them drift off. She was sure that if she asked, Byleth would gladly return the favour in the morning.

Byleth however, sat up before Edelgard could even think about how to get comfortable. Byleth eyes the bag in the corner, and then looks back to Edelgard, “So, I got something.”

Edelgard cocks her head to the right, and shoots Byleth a question without needing to speak.

”Would you be alright with trying something a little new?” Byleth asks, somehow a little shyly.

Edelgard blushes as she realizes what Byleth was really asking. She looks to the same bag Byleth was gazing at, before speaking, “S-sure, I guess I am.”

Byleth smiles, and turns to the bag behind her. She pushes aside the clothes that sat atop it, and unzips the bag. The clothes must have been hiding something, as Byleth had to dig to the very bottom of the container, before finding what she wanted.

Edelgard’s eyes were locked open as she witnessed Byleth pull out a seven-inch pink dildo attached to a small harness.

Even Byleth was slightly embarrassed at this point. This was her first sex toy, and there was no way it wasn’t Edelgard’s. Part of the embarrassment stemmed from her girlfriend. Edelgard’s face had turned to the shade of a ripe tomato, and there was clearly a low-level panic within her.

Edelgard had no idea how to handle this. Her eyes darted between Byleth and the toy,; and although part of her wanted to curl up into a ball, a greater part of her wanted to go through with it.

Byleth edges closer to her girlfriend, setting the strap-on aside, and placing a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, “If you don’t want to, I can put it away. We can forget I ever pulled it out.”

She responds with a shy smile. Words continue to fail her, but the panic was beginning to wane as Byleth’s signature comfort was imbued into Edelgard. She opens her mouth again, but she can’t seem to string the words together to tell Byleth what she wants to say.

Byleth smiles back, she tilts her head forward, her eyes peaking up to meet Edelgard’s.

If Byleth was intending to beg, Edelgard wanted to be a little upset, but damn it all, it was just too cute for that. Instead, she only became more sure of what she wanted to do.

The sentence starts off as confident, “Put it on.”

Once the first word comes out, however, Edelgard’s confidence fades entirely, and the words stumble out of her mouth in a shy mess.

Byleth giggles at the mess of words, and pulls the strap-on back up. She eyes the toy, studying the harness, and the buckles, making sure she knew how to put it on properly. Her eyes light up as she wrapped her mind around it.

She brings herself to her knees, spreading her legs apart to make room to put the toy on.

After un-buckling the waist, and the two leg straps, she wraps one around her right leg, and tightens it, tucking the excess leather into the loop of the strap. With a newfound confidence in her movements, she repeats everything for her left leg. Once attached, she finishes with the waist.

After tucking the excess into the waist’s loop, she wraps her fingers around the dildo, tilts it upward, and then looks cockily over to Edelgard.

Edelgard was equal parts exhilarated and anxious.

Byleth crawls over to Edelgard, placing a hand on her chest, and pushing her onto her back.

She swallows a lump in her throat as her back hits the mattress with a soft thump. She looks up to Byleth with only a hint of nervousness breaking through the lust.

Albeit a bit slowly, Edelgard spreads her legs for Byleth.

Byleth bites her lower lip through a smirk, and inches closer to her lover. She moves slowly, each adjustment of her legs done precisely and deliberately.

The pace her girlfriend was taking drove Edelgard insane. The desire within her built with every inch Byleth drew closer. The desire nears its peak as Edelgard can nearly feel the toy, it’s close, she knows it, but she doesn’t quite feel it yet. Somehow, the feeling builds inside, seeing no end in sight.

Until the tip of the dildo just barely penetrates Edelgard’s sobbing wet pussy.

A croak in her throat is all that escapes Edelgard as she trembles, waiting for Byleth to go further.

”Are you ready?” Byleth asks, her voice low and breathy.

Edelgard looks up to her lover, tortured lust in her eyes. She can only nod.

”Do you want it?”

The red in Edelgard’s face deepens as she stammers, “Y-yes.”

”What was that?”

Edelgard manages to speak louder, though not by much, “Yes.”

Byleth cackles under her breath, “I’m gonna need you to speak up, love, I’m afraid I can’t hear you.”

Edelgard grits her teeth as she finally says, “Oh, would you just fuck me alr- Ah!~”

Her words are cut off as Byleth plunges the dildo inside of girlfriend’s dripping pussy. A loud slap echoes through the air as their hips collide.

At first, it was painful, but the pain quickly subsided as pleasure consumed Edelgard. An electric warmth took over her, as her thoughts and desires melted into a thirst which was yet to be sated.

Luckily for Edelgard, Byleth knew just how quench that thirst.

Byleth pulls her hips back, before thrusting forward, more so taking her time with this one.

Edelgard feels the dildo actually separating her this time. The first time, she just felt suddenly full, however, now she feels the toy fill her to brim, before her girlfriend steals the feeling away by pulling out of her.

A long moan lingers in the air as Byleth presses the dildo into Edelgard once again. The dildo slides in and out of Edelgard effortlessly; her juices making the perfect lube for the dildo.

Without fully knowing it, Edelgard wants Byleth closer to her. She wants the toy deeper inside of her. Half-realizing the desire, she begins to wrap her legs around Byleth’s waist, and pulls her closer.

As she pulls, the dildo hits where it had not before, and a pleasured groan fills the air as Edelgard begins to turn into putty in Byleth’s hands.

Byleth lets herself fall forward, catching herself on her forearm as she continued to thrust her hips forward and back. She brings her entire body into the movements, and Edelgard begins to become entranced by her lover’s bouncing breasts.

Byleth was getting an equally amazing view.

Seeing Edelgard recoil with every thrust, watching her breasts bob with every slap of their hips together was hypnotizing.

The slap of their skin, and the sounds of Edelgard’s moans in the air formed an orchestra for Byleth. Each sound an instrument with its own beauty. It was absolutely euphoric.

Despite the lack of any physical pleasure for Byleth. She was happier now than when Edelgard brought her to orgasm. There was simply nothing like this. Watching the pleasure play out on Edelgard’s face was beautiful. It sparked something inside of her that second only to Edelgard herself.

A new feeling was only introduced when Byleth felt her girlfriend wrap her arm around her. Edelgard was absent-mindedly gripping at Byleth’s back, accidentally digging her nails into Byleth.

For some twisted reason, the pain only drives Byleth’s lust through the roof. She pushes harder, each thrust having more force than the last, almost unable to find a peak.

Edelgard however, was reaching a peak of her own.

A constant warm pressure built in her core, threatening to burst within her in an explosion of sexual energy. She was no longer aware of the world around her. The only thing in her world was Byleth and the pleasure she brought her.

It was as if there was nothing but pleasure; especially as Edelgard felt the pressure in her core begin to burst.

She scratches Byleth’s back even harder as her entire body quivers under the pleasure. Any control she had over her body left her completely as electric pleasure drives through her.

Not one bit of her was free from the orgasm’s effects.

Byleth knew this rather well as the pain on her back started to pick up more. A twisted part of her wanted to keep her thrusting going throughout Edelgard’s orgasm, but almost out of fear for her back, she stops with her last thrust. Holding the dildo deep inside of her lover, she uses the closeness to watch the climax play out on her girlfriend’s face.

It was quite the sight.

Edelgard’s eyes had rolled to the back of her head, and her mouth let out a loud cry, greater than any of the last. Even as she came down, her breath was ragged. It took her body a moment to release the tension.

After the orgasm wanes completely, it leaves behind the subtle warmth of afterglow. Edelgard’s body relaxes and the grip on her girlfriend’s back loosens. Her hands fall to her sides as she takes in deep breaths to recover her energy. While part of her wants to hold Byleth close to her after something like this, the mix of having no ability to and the dildo still sitting inside of her halts the action.

Sufficiently happy with her handy-work, and thankful for the lack of nails digging into her back, her draws her hips back, carefully pulling the dildo out of her girlfriend’s pussy.

A soft whimper of pleasure escapes Edelgard as she feels the toy pull out of her. She lets out a sigh as she allows herself to relax fully. For some reason, the mattress beneath her feels all the more welcoming, and if she ignored the damp area where her and Byleth’s juiced melded together, it was somehow one of the most comfortable beds she had ever laid on.

Byleth could only think of how comfortable it looked. Whilst part of her wanted to collapse next to Edelgard right that second, she knew that it would be much more comfortable without the strap-on on her waist. She makes rather quick and clumsy work of removing the toy and sets it with the clothes in the corner.

Once Byleth lays down next to her girlfriend, she has barely a second before Edelgard is pulling her into a close embrace.

A soft smile breaks out onto both of their faces as the familiar warmth of each other allows them to rest further. Byleth lets out a sigh of contentment, and looks to her love, before peering out to the stars above her.

Edelgard’s smile grows as her eyes caught Byleth’s, even if only for a moment. She manages to look out to the night sky for a moment, but her eyelids grew too heavy for her to keep them open for long. As such, she lets out a soft yawn, and allows her eyes to close, resting her head on her girlfriend’s chest.

Byleth looks down to Edelgard, and a certain happiness fills her. It was almost like the same moonstruck happiness that had struck her after their first kiss.

She wraps her arms around Edelgard, rubbing her back, and pulling her just that little bit closer. She feels her own eyelids start to fall from their own weight, and before she allows herself to fall to sleep, she whispers down to Edelgard, “I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this:  
> https://twitter.com/radiostarkiller/status/1258724428520841216?s=20  
> Which was really cute, and then I was inspired to write lesbians with a truck and then one thing lead to another, and then they did a sex.
> 
> I will never explain myself to anyone, for I don't understand either.


End file.
